


烤脑袋的小和尚

by greenlock



Series: All Jacky Stories [19]
Category: CHN Director RPS
Genre: Bottom Jacky, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2019-10-20 07:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: Title: FrozenPairing: Benny/JackyRating: PG－13Summary: 冰天雪地大杭州，“白毛老妖”捡到一只未过保质期的和尚。





	烤脑袋的小和尚

天气特别不好，杭州都大雪封门啦。  
这个天，外面都没啥好吃的。老陈跟他隔壁的阿古说，打牙祭不，总不能天天搁窝里吃素吧？下了几天雪，咱老弟兄俩成天价吃土豆，煎炒烹炸都吃腻了。  
阿古说昨天我新开发的吃法挺不错啊，你有什么意见？  
老陈摇头道：昨天你那个吃法，把土豆给刨片儿炸了串一串，吃得好费劲哦。我要换伙食噜，要不咱出去找点肉。  
阿古笑了。阿古当然是在阿古的洞子里笑了。阿古的洞黑黢黢的，先前是个矿洞，产煤块儿，后来，产量少，就自然而然废弃了。阿古做妖以前，是一堆瓷土所化，最是洁白软糯，然而因选了这个旧煤坑作私宅，在黑煤洞子里待得久了，其白不保，越耗越黑，而今，妖界人称黑古是也。  
老陈盯着黑煤洞里黑古仔看了一会儿，说，算了，我看不出你的表情，也不搞不清你的意见，我还是自己去吧。  
老陈的行动力，在西湖边的妖怪里面都算得是头一号的人物，有名的言出必行。别人都是说说而已，他就直接收拾收拾出了洞。

老陈出得洞府大门的时候，西湖上的雪其实已经停了。湖光山色，都变成了一色，那大地上，净白一片，遮盖了遍野荒芜。  
老陈在瓷白的野地里刨了个坑，生了堆火。他的老朋友松鼠精小明biu、biu地就蹦过来蹭火噜。  
小明个儿不高，松鼠精嘛，可持续发展的基础数据实在比较有限。他已经有了点年纪，半老，且秃毛。过去也许有过蓬松的大尾巴，而今也都不剩几根毛毛了。因此小明烤火时总是靠得很近，因为他，不用担心并不存在的长毛尖儿不慎被燎焦嘛。  
小明一边烤火，一边问老陈：吃松子儿不？吃榛子儿不？刚烤了俩，给你一个？我还有俩核桃，等下也一并烤了。  
老陈闷闷不乐，但对老朋友开口，还是客气的，毕竟，他在小明的尾巴上还有不少毛的时候就认得他了。我想吃肉啊，他说，咱做妖的食性难道不是烤人吃人肉吗？我不吃坚果。  
小明说：这天气，不要说人，鬼都没有一只，你就将就将就呗。  
老陈说不，不将就，我搁这儿生火，就是来啥我烤啥，有行人觉着冷过来烤火的，我趁热就能吃了。  
松鼠精点点头，说老哥哥好志向，那我不陪你了，我这儿坚果都烤热了，我回树洞里吃去。  
小明走啦。风呼呼地刮，好几次，都要把老陈生的这堆火吹熄了。老陈倒是不觉得冷，他在湖边的雪堆上坐着，不一会儿，风吹着雪尘就扑盖了他一身。  
老陈本来就有一头白发，这样子，看起来他几乎就像个白色的雪人了。  
天渐渐地黑下去。冬天里天黑得早，没见出太阳，天色就暗了。将夜未夜的时节，老陈看到，大老远的有什么东西亮晶晶地闪着。等那东西走近些，他看得分明，那原来是个被雪花染得湿漉漉的光脑壳。

来人是个小和尚。  
说他小，其实是不对的，他看起来也不是很年轻了，但是消瘦憔悴，身量也不高大，冻得青白的脸颊两侧又微微发红，依稀是冻伤。  
这小和尚，在雪地里走，穿得单薄，头上也没有帽子。他笔直笔直冲着火来，奔到火堆前，咕咚一下，就跪倒在雪地上，把他的光脑壳往火边上伸。这小和尚，当着老妖怪陈某的面儿，烤起了他那香喷喷的脑袋啦。  
老陈觉得他很有意思。首先，他很香。老陈如果夸奖一个人很香，那必定是出于美食家的角度。冰雪并不能影响老陈作为资深妖怪美食家的嗅觉，他大老远地，就觉得这和尚的肉很香。  
他虽然已经冻傻了，必定也影响肉质了，但他从长长的袖筒里伸出来摩擦光头的手指头们，每一根都圆润粉嫩，跟他沧桑的脸庞还不相同，竟是都带着那么一点点儿春花花芯里的颜色。  
多好的手啊，老陈想，待会儿就从手指吃起，或许他的脚也不错，那便从脚趾头吃起，如果够嫩，就索性生吃。好肉食都是应当直接生吃，才对得起这肉，对得起这人这条命。就从脚趾头吃起，一根根吃，沾点姜醋，或者就光弹点儿盐花。锁住这点原味原汁，哎呀呀……  
和尚怕袖子着火，把它又往胳膊上捋了捋，露出他纤细的手腕和精壮的胳膊。老陈看着他的胳膊想，这筋肉线条，看着像练家子呀。人精神是枯了点儿，但胳膊好，好胳膊，从小臂看，上臂肩膀头应该也不错。那块肉最好吃了，吃牛蛙吃大腿，吃武僧吃胳膊，此系至理名言。整个肩膀二头肌、三头肌，乃是两粒活肉，加麻加辣，以老汤烩之，要整粒一口吃，最为美哉。老陈有点坐不住了，老陈不像黑古，他可不是石头土屑变的，偶尔装一装石人还可以，但他毕竟不是一枚西湖边儿上的顽石精怪。  
老陈，他自己也不知道自己是什么玩意儿变的老妖怪。反正，他自认既然是妖怪，就得吃人了不是。那故事里讲了，那被他们吃了的老道士也讲了：妖怪都是要吃人的。  
老陈从雪堆上站起来。白雪从他的白发上簇簇坠下，原来已经累积了这么多了。他想着，到底是上去打个招呼再下手下口呢，还是直接把和尚干掉，免得他害怕？  
想来想去，他觉着，最好还是吱个声吧，出家人慈悲了一生，见佛祖也要落个明白嘛。老陈甚至都想好了，要尊重人家的信仰，一照面，先给他来个双手合十，念一声“阿弥陀佛”——  
老陈想着，踏碎一地的琼花碎玉，向他造出的无名业火行去。才走了两步，忽然那和尚似有所察，就朝着他的方向，霍然回首。  
生生照面，当妖怪的那位心下可是一点准备都冇。老陈瞪着他，他也瞪着老陈，两下里傻瞪了一阵，老陈还在寻思，怎么跟他探讨一下天地化生，羊吃草、人吃羊、妖怪也要吃人的大道理？冷不丁、那小僧双手合十，就抢走了他拟定好的台词。  
那和尚双手合十，喃喃念了一句“阿弥陀佛”，还没再往下说，便就两眼翻白，栽歪倒在雪地上、火堆前。  
晚餐就绪，可以开动了，但老陈一点儿都开心不起来。

那和尚醒时，首先看到的是黑黢黢一哥们儿立在面前，看五官都不分明，便知自己遭的不是恩公，乃是些妖精。  
和尚从老陈的石床上坐起来，四下里看看，发现原来自己躺的不是个板儿床，而是个石棺盖儿。盖子下面棺材都是好的，云遮雾罩地雕着花。和尚感慨，还是你们煤炭精最讲究啊。  
那黑哥倒退了一步，说你讲谁呢，我是煤炭的表弟阿古。这寿材板儿也不是我的，这洞府整个都是老陈的，我过来串门儿呢。  
和尚问：老陈是不是满头白皑皑的那一只？他是什么妖怪你可晓得？  
我哪儿知道啊，阿古说，我只知道他给你烧水去了。  
和尚又问：他烧水干嘛？  
要么可能是烫你，因为麻辣烫也是一种挺不错的吃法，阿古说，但更大的可能性，据我推测，他看你受了风寒，烧点热水给你洗个痛快澡怯怯寒。当然，这只是一种推测，你不要告诉老陈是我说的，他认为他是吃人肉的妖怪，如果让他意识到自己很想救一个人，他会觉得没有面子，不被理解，活着辛苦，做妖很难。待会儿他带你去洗澡呢，你就假装他是想炖麻辣烫就好了，世事已经如此艰难，大家不要彼此揭穿。  
阿古果然没有说错，白毛妖怪老陈很快便回转来，伸手抓住和尚的后领子把他朝起拎了一拎。跟我来，不要啰嗦——他说。  
竟就是刨了一只南宋大缸，盛上热水，给他洗澡。  
和尚也不推辞，就把衣服脱了，跳进热水里。嘴里还要问：洗干净了再吃，是不是就不用剥皮了？  
老陈甚是诧异，说你怎么知道我要吃你的？  
和尚说：你住在古坟洞里，睡的石棺板材，大雪天拖我回来，搞个几百年前的缸子，拿热水泡我，挺讲究啊施主。  
老陈叹了口气说：你的肉好香啊，但你差点冻死了你知道不？你知道你为啥没死吗？  
和尚说：你在我还保鲜的时候拖回来的了？  
老陈郁闷地别过了头去：你这一烫，啧啧，肉更香了。你知道我给你搂怀里焐过来，我啥感觉么？我这是活活忍着饿，怀里搂着一碗鲜滴滴的牛肉面，就这么给白睡了一宿。我心里苦啊，小师傅，没有妖会理解我的，太难了。  
刚说完只听得哗啦一声，他烫着那碗牛肉面，赤条条地蹦出了水。

老陈急得忙往墓室深处缩，直撞得墙头上的元代壁画噼里啪啦整块儿掉落。  
别过来你别过来他一个劲儿地嚷，我定力不行，一准把你给拆了吃了！诶等等——等等！切莫拿你拿指头指着我，你那些指头看颜色就好吃，你脸上血气亏，四肢血气倒足，你脸色不好那是愁的，我跟你讲，做人呢，要放宽心，要舍得放下，这样肉质才能好一点。你们做和尚的，最重要是要修行啦，正所谓修心即修肉嘛！  
和尚赤脚踏着陈年浮土，蹭蹭蹭奔近这老妖怪，伸手去揪他，正逢他双手乱挥，刚好一来一往抓了个十指两相握。  
和尚说：我知道几世两相隔，你不记得我。记不得我不要紧，你做定了妖不要紧，你一心想吃我也不要紧，但你须得想起你是谁、我是谁，而后你再决心意。就算让我死也瞑目好伐？  
老陈看他满身水汽升腾，整个人又冻得瑟瑟乱抖，一时急得没有办法，忙忙从灶上抽出蒸馒头的大块布给他裹了。他叹了口气：小师傅，我不想知道，我不想明白，我做妖几百年了，我不在乎自个儿原形是啥。我不吃你了，行吗？回头你把你的手指头借给我啜两口过过干瘾就馒头即可。冬天嘛，大家都不能太计较了，阿古那边还有土豆三十六吃，适合你们出家人，你会喜欢的。先不要闹了，小师傅，就在我洞府里当个储备粮陪陪我呗。我是不能放你走的，要是让外面的妖怪们都知道我不吃你，还放了你，我会很没有面子。

后来，和尚盘腿坐在石棺床上，对黑古学了一遍，他说，老陈就是这么说的。  
阿古想了想，问他想吃哪种口味的土豆餐？  
和尚笑了，远远看了一眼正在灶上蒸馒头的妖怪老陈。土豆先不忙，他说，你真不想知道你邻居是啥玩意儿变的？  
阿古说嘿哟小秃驴可以有嘛，还有这等神通，你连我不是块煤球都看不出，你能看出白头佬的真身？你莫不是来收他的吧，法器呢快给我瞅瞅，这辈子做妖怪还没见过紫金钵呢我。  
和尚从石棺上跳下来，示意阿古帮他把棺材盖挪开。你邻居的真身就在这下头。  
一人一妖吭吭哧哧折腾了好一会儿才把整块石板挪开了一个缝儿，阿古朝里面看了一眼，愣了愣，往后倒去，扑棱一声，坐在地上。  
那里头啥都没有啊，他惊叫道，我还以为能有个白骨老爷们，结果竟是个断头的菩萨么！你看看，小师傅，里头有尊碎掉的佛像。  
小和尚又笑一笑，说：对啊，那是我打碎藏在这古墓里的，不过，那是五百年前的事儿啦，我已经投胎十多回了。这不，刚想起来，就来找他。我来请他回去的。  
阿古说：这事儿有点意思，你知道他已经变成个吃人的妖怪了吗？  
小和尚笑道：哪有妖怪不吃人呢？不过，放下屠刀立地成佛，也是可以的。不能让他想起来，我就不走。  
他说着，坐在青石板盖上，抬起脸颊，嗅了嗅。好香啊，他一直一直笑着，真是好香啊，大冬天的，还能吃到老妖怪蒸的大馒头。  
阿古歪着在墓穴洞子里看不清表情的一张黑脸，似乎若有所悟。  
哦好吧，他点点头，你爱吃素，吃素好哇。那我，今晚我请你们俩吃我新发明的，旋风土豆。

 

END


End file.
